


Obsidian Dreams

by somewhataddicted



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fantasies Come True, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhataddicted/pseuds/somewhataddicted
Summary: What happens when your best friend catches a glimpse of your deepest, secret fantasy? When Kara arrives for their weekly dinner "friend date," she finds out why Obsidian lenses are all the rage. Al fluffy little SuperCorp fic to make the day brighter.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 303





	Obsidian Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you are all safe and well. A big thank you to all of the essential employees out there working during this crisis. Much love to you and I hope you all stay healthy.  
> I had this idea for a bit and finally decided to give it a go. Note: I do not really understand all the workings of Obsidian Tech as I usually zone out on those sorts of details, but I thought it would be funny if you paused it and it left the scene frozen like a DVD player. You know, one of those movies you didn’t really want others to see but you didn’t realized you’d left in?  
> Anyway…let’s see what these crazy kids get themselves into…  
> Reminder: All characters are property of DC comics and I own nothing.

Breaths, quick and shallow. A heartbeat firing in a rapid staccato like the clack of Lena’s high, high, heels across the floor at L-Corp. A whimper. Then a moan, one deep and low and delicious. A sound that struck Kara directly between the thighs as she stood frozen in the elevator entryway. The doors repeatedly attempted to close, but were bumped open again and again by a steel buffer. She was early for their weekly dinner, sure, but she was always early and never had she encountered….This. 

In some ways Kara felt guilty for listening in, but couldn’t help herself. The sounds coming a little faster now, a little more…heated, sending her imagination reeling. But, ever the optimist, Kara’s mind started with something innocent. Had she caught Lena in a workout? Did she need to burn off some steam after a rough day? A particularly low growl spun her someplace darker, someplace she was all too familiar with. 

Perhaps Lena had chosen a different outlet, something more along the lines of Kara’s fantasies? The ones where Lena thought of her as she touched herself, long fingers swimming in an ocean of want. The desire to feel Kara’s skin on hers making itself known in the very same whimpers, moans, and gasps that so often warmed Kara in her dreams.

Kara could use her x-ray vision. The urge prickled her skin and niggled her mind to the point her hands clenched and unclenched in indecision. Just the thought of what she might see had her heating from the inside out. Would Lena be clothed or bare? Would she be racing against time with a quickie as she leaned against the counter, hand buried under her fancy slacks and expensive underwear? Or would all concept of time have been lost, spread out on the bed, addicted to the euphoria associated with a long, slow build up?

A thickness filled Kara’s throat. She could look. Oh, how she wanted to look. Pressing her eyes closed she dug deep to cling to the morals she preached to others. Hadn’t she already violated Lena’s privacy enough? She shook her mind free and focused her hearing on the streets below, picking out the faintest chirp of a bird. The elevator doors closed in once again, its bump against her shoulders providing a much needed nudge back to her senses. She stepped out into the hallway and proceeded with slow steps, refusing to look or listen, but hoping she allowed enough time for Lena to finish…whatever she had been doing. A brief flash of what Lena might look like as she “finished” flickered before her eyes, but an invading “what if” pierced her like a Kryptonite knife to the heart.

What if she was not the source of Lena’s inspiration? What if she heard the cries of ecstasy screamed in someone else’s name? 

If it were possible for her heart to actually crumble, that was all it would take. Deciding it best to give Lena time to get herself together, Kara pulled out her phone and sent a text that she would be there in a few. Would Lena be suspicious? Kara only ever messaged her that she’d be late or to cancel for Supergirl duties, not to give a five minute warning. Still, it would be more bearable than the other option.

After waiting what she’d felt was an appropriate amount of time-- it may have been thirty seconds or thirty minutes, she’d actually lost track of the time-- Kara made her way to the door. She ran a trembling hand down the length of her pink dress and drew in a breath. Then, she knocked. Instead of Lena opening the door, she received a text.

\--The door is unlocked. I need a few more minutes, but please make yourself comfortable. There are potstickers waiting for you. 

She had what? All thought replaced by the grumbling of her stomach, Kara turned the door knob. Super speed came in handy when there was food to be eaten. In a blink, Kara was already three potstickers in, mumbling her approval. She did appreciate that Lena would often get her a snack before dinner knowing how Kara would try to order “light” at a restaurant. 

Kara finished all but one of her potstickers, deciding the gesture of saving one for Lena would be considerate despite her urge to consume them all. From the bathroom, the sound of the blow dryer turning on meant it would be a few more minutes. Kara spotted the Obsidian lenses sitting on the coffee table and curiosity got the best of her. Lena, Andrea, and Kelly had been raving about how it would change the world, but she’d never actually tried them herself.

With a delicate touch, she slipped the lenses into her eyes. She blinked a few times to get used to the foreign feeling, then took in the scene that appeared before her. It was Lena’s apartment, her living room actually. An image frozen on pause from the couch. Her left arm was draped lazily over the top of the sofa and her right…

She stared down the length of pale, full thighs, bare and spread open; the left bent and pressed into the cushions while the right hung off the side. But between them…oh, between the soft curves of two creamy expanses, familiar blue eyes peered up at her, glinting with a joy Kara had never seen when she had looked in mirror. Long fingers were curled into her blonde locks, keeping her in place, a place she was certain she would need no prodding to remain as long as Lena would have her there. It were as if her very own fantasy were on display before her very eyes. 

Except it wasn’t her fantasy…or rather, the fantasy apparently didn’t belong only to her. This belonged to Lena. This had come from Lena’s mind. Her desires. Her needs. Her wants. And it seemed very clear that she wanted Kara. 

So engrossed in analysis and the extremely real-life clarity of it all, Kara didn’t pick up on Lena entering the room, until it was too late. At the sound of her name, she turned around, jaw slack, tongue searching for words, and the image of her between Lena’s very delectable thighs still smack in front of her. Even with her enhanced senses, the only sound Kara could distinguish in the moment were their two heart beats hammering at a pace that rivaled her speed. She scrambled to remove the lenses, nearly dropping them on the floor, but saved them with her super reflexes. Without a word, she gently set them back in their holder, then turned back toward Lena. A quick glimpse into the frightened green eyes staring back at her in horror sent Kara’s gaze roaming everywhere but there.

“K-Kara?” Lena choked out, soft and pained. “Please, say something.”

“I uh…wow!” Kara blew out a breath and allowed her eyes a brief skim across Lena’s before turning to the ceiling. She needed a minute to take it all in.

Lena took a tentative step forward, then back again. Silence fell between them and Kara couldn’t even say it was awkward. Tense, yes. Filled with some kind of tangible energy, definitely. But the overwhelming heaviness she felt was the crushing weight of hope in her chest. Hope that wanted to escape in a voice, to ask a question that could lead to the one thing Kara had wanted more than anything.

Lena.

“Kara?” 

Her name fell from Lena’s mouth reverberating with the ache, the fear, the utter shame that visibly whirled inside of Lena like cyclone. Kara wouldn’t stand for it. Not when she wanted the very same thing. They had danced around it long enough, had suffered greatly already at the hands of secrets kept between them. Lena had taught her that she was brave even without her cape. So now, with heart in hand, never having felt more vulnerable in her life, she would take the leap and the Paragon of Hope would pray to Rao that   
Lena truly wanted her just the same.

“Do you…” Kara stammered, but stepped closer, closing half the distance between them. She finally allowed her sights to fully land on Lena. She’d seen those emerald greens turn to glass before, but never had shimmered with pain and anger, not with fear of loss. Kara stood taller, more confident. Lena’s eyes said it all, but she needed the words. “I mean, is that how you feel? About me, I mean? Is that what you want?”

“Yes.” Lena never blinked. Never wavered. Lena answered with the steadfast command she used to run a billion dollar corporation, even with her knees trembling just perceptible enough for Kara’s senses, and her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her jacket.

Kara took another step forward and Lena met her halfway, leaving only an arm’s length between them now. Kara could make out the shakiness of Lena’s breaths and the skip of her heart. Confidence made a slow return to her stare, her posture, even if the creases of tension still clung to the corners of her mouth.

“You’re all I want.” A shuddering breath wobbled out. Lena reached out, fingers stretching for Kara with hopeful desperation. “I think, perhaps, I’ve never wanted anything more. And considering the thing the Luthor’s want most is world domination, I think that’s really saying something.” Lena cracked a tentative grin.

A smile stretched Kara’s lips to the ends of her face. She reached out, fingers touching Lena’s and then claiming them for her own as she tugged Lena against her chest. “I’ve always said you were more than your name, but once again, Lena Luthor, it is safe to say that you’ve achieved you goal.”

Kara leaned down, her free hand finding its way under the sculpted angle of Lena’s jawline to tip her chin upward. She pressed their lips together for the first time, soft and slow. Lena’s small frame trembled under the touch. Their fingers intertwined, gripping tightly. Both bodies sagged inward under the relief of a breath held for years.   
Kara moved their joined hand to Lena's hip and pulled her closer.

Their lips barely parting, Lena whispered, “I’ve wanted this for so long. I was so afraid I was in this alone.” She brought one hand up and cupped Kara’s face.

“You are not alone.” Kara pressed against Lena’s palm, a warm smile as she spoke, “You never were. And you never will be again. I am so in love with you, Lena.”

“And I with you, Kara. All of you, with and without the cape.”

“You have no idea what that means to me.”

“How about you show me.” That arched brow that Lena could wield so well made an appearance. 

“I’m never one to back down from a challenge, Ms. Luthor.” Kara scooped Lena up bridal style, her head falling back in a wild laugh as Lena yelped, then clung to her shoulders for dear life. Kara kissed her again, this time slow and languid and full of all the passion she’d been holding in. A contented sigh fell free as fingers threaded through her hair.

“Take me to bed, Supergirl,” Lena breathed against her lips, just before diving back in for more.

Lena didn’t have to ask twice. 

XXX

Thanks for reading


End file.
